Safe & Sound
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: This story is dedicated to my little sister Madeleine because she's been scared to sleep because of monsters. I told her about monsters not being able to get her,and the Magic behind Blankies and Teddy Bears. I hope this story helps her sleep, because Mads, I'll always protect you no matter what. Love ya kiddo. This is for her, but to whoever reads it, I hope you enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Safe & Sound

**Hey there world. This is just a small story I'm writing for my little sister Mads because she's so sweet and the best sister ever. She's only nine and she gets scared of the monsters out there and so I want her to know that no matter what, I'll be there for her. No matter what, she'll be safe and sound. I hope you guys review, even though it's really for her, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm her big sis and I'm only four years older than her and so I'm gonna do everything I can to make her see that she's safe. **

**Here goes.**

I sighed as I woke up to the sounds of my little sister's sobs. She's had another nightmare.

You see, she's a nine year old girl and I'm only thirteen. We don't have parents, just each other. We were alone in our apartment and I had to admit that our life was hades. We were on our own in San Diego, California, and we were in danger.

Why?

Because we're demigods.

Crazy? Maybe.

Scary? You bet.

But things get even worse. We're not just any demigods. We're demigod daughters of Poseidon.

How do we know? Well, Percy Jackson told us. Who's Percy Jackson? He's the first son of Poseidon to be born since a little while after World War II. He's seventeen and I could see the family resemblance. We had the same facial features, and the same hair and eyes.

For some reason, everybody said my sister and I had brown hair and that we were brunettes. Funny thing is that when we look in a mirror, we see black hair and green eyes. Anyway, back to Percy.

His father . . . our father . . . told him in a dream that we were his sisters and that we were out there. He didn't tell Percy where, all he told Percy was our names. After several attempts, Percy managed to reach me via Iris Messaging.

He'd told me all about the Greek gods still being around, and that monsters would attack us. He told me that I had to make sure nothing happened to Mads, my little sister, before we could reach camp. What's camp?

Camp Half-Blood is the safest place on earth for Greek Demigods.

The bad part?

It's in New York City.

I've been there once, and that was a long time ago. So I'd decided that I'd take her to find camp when it was necessary. Poseidon put mist around us so that mortals thought we had parents, we didn't have to go to school, and we had everything we needed. He'd even given me a sword to protect Mads with. It was made of bronze and leather, and it had a two foot long blade. I was about five foot six and the blade suited me well.

The weird thing is that I've never needed it. No monsters ever came around to hurt me _or _Madeleine. Then she began having nightmares.

About two weeks ago Mads had begun to dream about horrible things. She dreamt that vicious monsters came to attack her and that our Uncles Zeus and Hades had sent them to get her. I tried every night to tell her that wasn't going to happen. I tried telling her that the gods were just messing with us. I tried telling her that Hades and Zeus weren't stupid enough to start a war with Poseidon for having kids when the two gods themselves had sired children.

She tried believing me, but the dreams kept coming.

So now I was lying in bed with my arms around my crying little sister, and I had nothing to say―nothing that worked anyway.

"Th-the m-monsters," she sobbed. "They-they g-got you."

I sighed as I glared up at the sky through my window and I simply shushed her in the most soothing way I could. "Don't worry squirt. Nothing can hurt me, and nothing _will_ hurt you. If Zeus, Hades, or any boneheaded being wants to hurt you, they'll have to deal with _me._"

"B-but P-Pammy . . . what if y-you get h-hurt?" she stuttered out before she began to hiccup.

"Don't worry about me kiddo. I'm a big girl and I can take care of you while I take care of myself," I said as I sat up in bed and smiled at her.

"Are you s-sure?" she whispered as she sat up too. I nodded and sighed as I saw the tear lines that stained her cheeks. I wiped her tears away and hopped out of bed. I smiled at her and held my hand out.

"Come on kiddo, I'll make breakfast," I said with a grin. She giggled and took my hand before we walked to our small kitchen and she sat at the glass table, watching me. I took some frozen French toast waffled out of the freezer and put them into the oven-toaster-thingy and letting them toast before I got a pan out of the cupboards and set it on the lit stovetop.

I let the pan heat for a minute before spraying some Pam into it and laughing to myself quietly. My name was Pamela, and Mads always loved to poke fun at the fact that I had a cooking spray with my name on it.

I let it sit for a bit before I cracked some eggs into the pan and let them sizzle. The toaster dinged and I pulled the hot bits of bread from the toaster. I slid them onto a plate and put em in front of Mads before I drizzled some syrup on them. If you gave her too much sugar, she would go _energizer bunny _on you and you'd regret ever being born.

"Thanks Pam," she grinned as she munched on her waffles. I smiled and patted her head before I finished up making the eggs. I slid them onto a plate afterwards and rolled my eyes with a smile as she ditched the waffles and snatched up half of the eggs. We munched on our breakfast before walking to the living room and turning on the TV that we paid no attention to.

"So, Mads, what happened in your dream?" I asked her as I pushed her bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

"Well . . . there was this monster guy. He looked like a human and he turned into this big giant guy and he tried to eat me, but you didn't let him and he ate you," she mumbled, tears filling her eyes.

"Aww don't cry kiddo. I promise you that I'm not letting any giant guy eat us. Not in a million years. Kay?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead before getting up and walked over to the bathroom. A girl's gotta go ya know.

I heard the doorbell ring as I clicked the lock on the bathroom door shut and I told Mads to check who it was through the peephole.

"It's the door guy," she said. I heard the locks click and then she opened the door. I could hear her tell Derek, the doorman, that he could come in and that he could drop off whatever package he had on the kitchen table. I finished up in the bathroom and made to fix my hair in the mirror when I heard something that made my heart stop.

"Giant!" I heard Mads shriek. I fumbled with the lock until I got the door open and ran out of the bathroom to see Mads in a corner throwing whatever she could at 'Derek' the _giant. The laistrygonian giant._ I held back a scream and pulled a necklace off from around my neck. It turned into my sword, Faith, and I lunged at the giant.

It must have sensed my attack because at the last second it turned and grabbed me, holding me two feet off the ground. I tried to kick him and make him let me go but he simply began pulling me from either end. I screamed in pain and I heard a glass shatter.

The giant roared and dropped me to the ground before turning to Mads. She had thrown her glass of orange juice at his head. I scrambled up and grabbed my sword, happy that it hadn't stabbed me when I fell. As the giant reached out for Mads I threw Faith and prayed to the gods that the blade hit the giant.

It did, right in the back of the knee. The giant hit the ground and turned to golden dust that coated Mads like glitter.

"See, I told ya no giants would eat us," I mumbled weakly. She was in the corner of the living room, shaking like there was no tomorrow, and tears streaked through the coat of monster dust on her face. "Come on, go take a shower."

I helped her up and got her into the shower before retreating to our room and setting out some fresh clothing for her. Then I began packing.

It was time for us to find Camp Half-Blood.

**Sword = Faith**

**Celestial bronze dart gun= Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

Safe & Sound

**So, I've decided this will be a three-shot. This is the second chapter. Hope it's good. I hope you like it Mads.**

It had been only an hour later that Mads and I were walking around in San Diego trying to haul a cab. We only had the essentials. Some cash, a change of clothes, a blanket, and Mads' favorite teddy bears. How are some blankets and bears essentials? Well, Mads can't ever sleep without her bears, and this is the warmest blanket we've got. Soon enough we gave up on the cabs and took the subway until nightfall, and by that time we were almost out of California.

"Pammy, what if we get attacked again?" she mumbled as we walked along the streets, looking for a place to sleep.

"Then we'll be ready. I'm not letting _anything _or _anyone _hurt you. Got it?" I said forcefully. I don't snap at my sister, but this is important. It was my job to protect her. I was going to make sure she got to camp, with, or without me.

We ducked into an alleyway and I decided we'd stay here for the night. There were some cardboard boxes around and I flattened them before there was enough space for Mads to lie down.

I let her use her happy-napper Pingu as a pillow, and gave her her panda Kailan to hug. I tucked her in and sat on the opposite side of the narrow alleyway.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she mumbled as she clutched Kailan tighter.

"Not tonight sweetie. I'm going to keep watch until the sun comes up. After that I've made a deal with Apollo. He'll keep the monsters away until ten, so I have a few hours to rest. Then we get moving again. Kay?" I said as I leaned against the brick wall of a building.

"Okay. What if I have more nightmares?" she asked worriedly. I smiled as I crawled the few feet it took to reach her and smooth down her hair.

"Don't worry kiddo. You're surrounded by safety magic," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" she as curiously as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"Well you have your blanket and your teddy bear. Nothing can get you if you have those," I grinned.

"How come?"

"Because, your blanket keeps away the ghosts and ghouls because it's so warm and bright that they can't touch it, so they can't reach you. Then your teddy bear, well, you know the story of Teddy Bear," I snickered. As I predicted, that caught her attention and she looked at me eagerly.

"Whats the story of the teddy bear?" she asked.

"Not the teddy bear, _Teddy Bear._ He was the first teddy bear ever. He was blessed by Hera, the goddess of marriage and family, so that at night Teddy would come alive and protect the sleeping child he was with. He was created a little bit over a hundred years ago, but he's still out there. Now his kids, other teddies that you find in stores, carry his blessing and protect the sleeping child that owns them at night. He pulls out his little magic sword and fights off any monster that wants to hurt his owner. Plus, your teddy, Kailan, has me. So she and I will both keep the monsters away while you sleep. Kay?"

She nodded eagerly and lay back down. I tucked her back in and made sure her teddy bear was in her arms. It's true, what I said about Teddy Bear, and so I'd help protect her tonight.

"Can you sing to me?" she mumbled as her eyes flickered shut, then weakly opened. She was tired, but I could tell she was still a little scared.

"Sure things squirt."

Then I began to sing part of a song I liked.

"_I remember tears_

_Streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows_

_Almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and_

_Gone and passed_

_Tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and_

_Sound."_

When I finished, Mads' breathing had evened out and I knew she was sound asleep. I went back to my place and leaned against the brick wall, mumbling to myself about Percy Jackson. Somewhere around five or six cars zipped through the streets and Mads woke up mumbling about Teddy Bear. Before she could open her eyes, Kailan stuffed her small bronze sword into her arm and went back to being a normal panda teddy bear.

"Pam?" Mads mumbled.

"Morning squirt. Can we talk for a sec?" I asked her, seeing the sun start to rise. Mads made that small _mhmm_ sound and crawled over to me, resting her head in my lap and hugging Kailan to her chest.

"Hey Pam, did Kailan come alive?" she whispered sleepily.

"Sure did. She was pacing around you in circles, waving this little bronze sword around. I'm going to go to sleep in a bit, and I want to make sure that you're protected. I think you'll need this," I said as I reached into my back pack and pulled out a Nerf dart gun.

"Whats it for?" she muttered as she held it in her hand. She fired it at the wall, expecting a little Styrofoam dart to come out. Instead, a celestial bronze dart. By dart, I mean the kind of dart that has a _very _sharp tip. The dart cracked through the bricks and stuck there like it was nobody's business and I grinned at the startled and awed look on my little sister's face.

"I'm pretty sure it's for that. It's named _Hope_."

"Why's that?"

"Because hope never runs out," I said with a smile. "You will never run out of darts, as long as you don't run out of hope. Got it kiddo?"

"Got it. So if I see a monster and I shoot, it'll die?" she asked. I nodded, and then stopped to thing for a sec.

"Well, some monsters need to take more damage than just one dart, but yeah. I'm gonna get some sleep now, kay?" I asked as I leaned back against the wall as much as I could. She nodded and got off of my before she began practicing with her dart gun.

Soon enough I was asleep.

I woke up chocking on dust.

"Whats . . . going . . . on?" I choked out as I opened my eyes to find everything covered in glittering gold dust.

"T-there was a h-huge flock of birds!" Madeleine croaked. "T-they were shooting feathers at us . . . and t-they started pecking at us . . . and I s-shot them."

My eyebrows went up at that and as I examined my surrounding closely I could see glinting metal feathers all over the place. I winced as I yanked one out of my shoulder.

How the hades did I sleep through that? I examined Mads closely to see she had a few scratches on her face, but nothing major. She had a few feathers stuck in her sneaker, and she had _Hope _in her hand. I crawled over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Alright Mads, I suggest we get moving soon. We can reach camp in a few days I bet. We'll get moving after we find some breakfast," I mumbled.

Three days later we were in New York, and we were tired as hades.

We'd taken several trains, several buses, and we even did some swimming. I sighed as we walked around the streets of Manhattan in the rain, trying to stay as dry as possible. We slowly made our way through the city and ended up at the Empire State Building. Headquarters of Olympus. Finally.

We entered the building to see somebody reading a sports magazine behind a desk.

"Excuse me," I said. "We'd like to go to Olympus."

"No such place here Kid," the man said.

"Well Percy told me there was an Olympus here and I need to see Poseidon. Olympus _please_," I hissed. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and I pulled Faith off of my neck. The sword appeared in my hand and I pointed it right at the desk guy.

"Okay, okay. Use this pass card to get the special six-hundred button. Make sure no mortals are with you in the elevator."

He handed me a key card and I turned swiftly on my heel, grabbing Madeleine's hand and stomping over to the elevator. I threw one last dirty look at the jerk behind the desk and entered the elevator before letting it ding shut. I put the key card into a slot and a bright red six hundred button appeared above all of the other buttons. I clicked it and Mads giggled as we rode up to Olympus.

Now, to say we were awe-struck when we saw the place is a definite understatement. Mads was bouncing around _oooo_'ing and _ahhh_'ing at everything while I just dragged my jaw around. We walked up a pathway for a long time before we reached what could have been a palace. After wandering around a bit we finally found the Throne Room of Olympus.

"Pam, what if dad's in there?" she squeaked nervously. I shifted my weight from foot to foot and sighed.

"Well we need to find out how to get to camp. Going to a god is really the easiest way to get an answer," I mutter4ed before pushing the doors open. About a dozen heads turned and faced us, some people were smiling, some were scowling, and some just sat there.

"How dare you interrupt a council of the Olympians?" a guy in a throne boomed. I was guessing he was Zeus because he had a big bolt of electricity in his hand. Mads squeaked and hid behind me, and my eyes narrowed.

"How dare you scare my little sister?" I boomed right back. This seemed to stun everyone else and silence filled the room. "She wakes up screaming because she dreams that some of your stupid monsters were out to get her. She never did anything to you so stick a sock in it Sparky. I'm looking for Poseidon."

"You dare―" he started shouting. Then the guy next to him in a fisherman's chair raised his hand and stopped Zeus.

"Relax brother; it is clear to me that the girl has not learned the proper etiquette for addressing a god. Let me handle her," the guy said. Poseidon I'm guessing. Gee dad, thanks for talking about me like I'm not here and don't have a name. he stood from his seat and gestured to us. "come with me children."

We followed silently and I sighed as we went back into the hallway.

"What has brought you here?" Poseidon asked us.

"We don't know how to get to camp. Percy never told me," I said tiredly. Mads stifled a yawn and I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and began to doze. I'm just glad she's not heavy. "We've been running from monsters for a few days and we're out of cash. We need a way to get to camp."

"Ah, I see you're tired. Allow me to transport you," he said. Before I could agree he snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

When the lights were back on I was in a room, a cabin, and it was empty.

Some fish pony things hung from the ceiling like wind chimes and there were six beds in the cabin. I set Mads down on a bed and tucked her in before letting Kailan stay with her. I walked toward the door of the cabin and was about to open it when somebody else did.

A guy a few years older than me and about half a foot taller walked in and stared at me.

"Pamela?"

"Percy?"

"Yeah. How did you―?"

"Dad beamed me here from Olympus I think. Where am i?"

"In the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Where's Madeleine?"

"Over there. She passed out before dad sent us here. We've been running for three and a half days so she's tired. Is this really camp?" I asked as I stumbled back a step.

"Yeah. I can show you around later if you'd like."

"Sure. That's be great. I can't believe we finally made it to camp," I mumbled.

Then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe & Sound

**Last Chapter people. Hope you liked it Mads.**

**I hope it helps you sleep too. I'll keep you safe as best as I can no matter where I am or whats going on, kay kiddo?**

When I woke up it was night time and I was in the Poseidon cabin. Mads sat at the edge of my bed and stared at me. When she noticed I was awake she squealed and hugged me, crushing the air from my lungs.

"Woah there girl, what happened?" I asked as I pulled out of her grasp.

"You've been out cold for two days," she said worriedly. My eyes widened at that statement and I stared at her.

"What do you mean two days?"

"You passed out from exhaustion. When was the last time you slept?" a new voice said. I looked around and saw Percy at the foot of my bed.

"Um, well we left home on July seventh, I slept for maybe six hours on the eighth, and then I didn't sleep again until now I guess. I was too busy to sleep."

"Yeah, you passed out from exhaustion. Even a demigod can't last forever without sleep. Especially the kids of the Big Three. With great power, comes the need to take a nap," Percy said the last bit with a wry smile.

"Well I've been asleep. Happy?" I asked irritably.

"Not really. Mads has been here the whole time and she's been freaking out that some kind of monster got you. It's not fun watching a little girl cry," he said simply. I looked at Mads worriedly.

"You okay squirt?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"Are you okay?" she asked back.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired," I mumbled with a yawn. Percy yawned, and then Mads yawned, and I laughed. I wasn't sure why, but yawns made other yawns that made other yawns until everyone was yawning.

"Same here. It's three in the morning," she mumbled.

"Bedtime. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

We walked over to her bed a few feet away and I tucked her in and let her hug a teddy bear with each arm.

"Pammy?" she asked quietly as Percy walked to the other side of her bed and sat down.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Does uncle Hades and Uncle Zeus like me?"

I shot Percy a questioning look and he looked just as startled by the question as I was. Where had that come from.

"Of course they do squirt. Why wouldn't they?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me.

"Because they made monsters come after us. They made you sleep for two days. What if they send more monsters after me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No, don't think like that. They like you kiddo. You're all bubbly and happy and you're just a kid. You haven't done anything wrong so they won't hurt you," I whispered.

"So will they protect me?" she asked.

"Yeah. They will. If they tried hurting you, they'd have daddy, and Percy, and more importantly, _me _to deal with. so don't worry Mads. You're safe."

"What about you?" she asked, her green eyes staring up at me.

"Well, I'm cool with Hades. I guess Zeus and I are on a _you don't kill me I don't hurt you _level. So I'm fine, nothing to worry about," I said with a smile.

"Ok. I make Zeus like you?" she asked curiously. I giggled, she sounded like a little kid.

"Naw, I'm fine. We're safe, safe and sound," I whispered.

"Thanks. If they hurt you, can I hit them with my flaming sledgehammer?" she asked me, fingering a bracelet around her right wrist.

"Flaming _what_?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"Leo made it for her the day you guys got to camp because she wanted one. She's too cute to resist," Percy chuckled. I looked at her sternly, but then I smiled.

"Sure ya can kiddo. Want me to sing you to sleep?" I said with a smile. She nodded and slid back down onto her mattress, letting me tuck her back in for the second time.

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and_

_Sound."_

She was asleep in seconds, a smile on her young face. As I kissed her forehead and readjusted her teddy bears, I smiled. I had done it. I'd gotten my little sister safely to Camp Half-Blood.

"Don't worry kiddo," I mumbled. "You and I are safe and sound."


	4. just a dedication and disclaimer

This story is dedicated to

IzzyQuagmire0907

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or characters, nor do own the Heroes of Olympus characters or series. I do not own Madeleine, she owns herself. I own me, own the sword named faith, and created the dart gun hope. I do not own Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound either.

Love you Mads. I Hope You Sleep At Night Knowing You Will Always Be Safe & Sound.


End file.
